Sega Saturn
The Sega Saturn was and is a video game console releaced on November 22nd 1994 by video game race driver Sega the race in question being against Commodore's Amiga CD32, Panasonic's 3DO, Atari's Jaguar, Sony's ps1 and Nintendo's N64. It had hit games Virtua Fighter,Myst,TAMA,Mahjong Goku Tenjiku and Wan Chai Connection on it among others such as these 2do Arukoto wa Sando-R (Puzzle & Action: Sando-R) 1996/04/05 Arukotowa Sandoahru CRI 2tax Gold 1997/01/17 Atelier Double Human Entertainment 3D Baseball (3D Baseball: The Majors JP) 1996/12/14 Crystal Dynamics Crystal Dynamics (NA) BMG Japan (JP)3D Lemmings 1996/08/23 Clockwork Games Psygnosis (EU) Imagineer (JP)3×3 Eyes: Kyuusei Koushu S 1 1996/04/19 Nippon Create Nippon Create 6 Inch My Darling 1998/12/23 KID KID edit ATitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Actua Golf 2VR Golf '97NA 1996/12/20 Gremlin Interactive Interplay Entertainment (NA) Gremlin Interactive (EU) Naxat Soft (JP)Actua Soccer 3Actua Soccer: Club EditionEU VR SoccerNA 1996/10/04 Gremlin Interactive Interplay Entertainment (NA) Gremlin Interactive (EU) Naxat Soft (JP)Advanced V.G. 4 1997/03/14 Giga/TGL TGL Advanced World War: Sennen Teikoku no Koubou 5 1997/03/14 Nextech Sega After Burner II ????/??/?? Sega-AM2 Sega AI Igo 1997/07/11 ISCO ASCII Something Good AI Shougi 1995/08/25 ASCII Entertainment SoftBank AI Shougi 2 1998/06/11 ASCII Entertainment ASCII Something Good Air Management '96 1996/03/22 Koei Koei Airs Adventure 6 1996/12/20 Game Studio Game Studio Akumajou Dracula X: Gekka no Yasoukyoku 1998/06/25 KCE Nagoya Konami Albert Odyssey: Legend of Eldean 7Albert Odyssey Gaiden: Legend of EldeanJP/KR 1996/08/09 Sunsoft Working Designs (NA) Sunsoft (JP) Wooyoung (KR)Album Club Mune Kyun: Saint Paulia Jogakuin 1997/07/11 Societa Daikanyama Societa Daikanyama Alien Trilogy 8 1996/08/13 Probe Entertainment Acclaim Entertainment All Star Baseball '97 9 1997/05/29 Iguana UK Acclaim Entertainment Alone in the Dark 2 10Alone in the Dark: One-Eyed Jack's RevengeNA Alone in the Dark: Jack is BackEU 1996/02/23 Infogrames Kokopeli Digital Studios (NA) Infogrames (EU) Electronic Arts Victor (JP)Amagi Shien 1997/02/14 Clip House Sunsoft America Oudan Ultra Quiz 1995/10/27 Pegasus Japan Victor Entertainment Amok 11 1996/12 Lemon Scavenger (NA) Sega (EU) Koei (JP) Tec Toy (BR)Andretti Racing 12 1996/12/20 High Score Entertainment Press Start, Inc. Electronic Arts (NA/EU) Tec Toy (BR)AnEarth Fantasy Stories: The First Volume 1997/03/28 MediaWorks, Inc. MediaWorks, Inc. Angel Graffiti S 1997/07/24 Astrovision Coconuts Japan Angel Paradise Volume 1: Sakaki Yuko: Koi no Yokan in Hollywood 1996/04/19 Scarab Sammy Entertainment Angel Paradise Volume 2: Yoshino Kimika: Isshoni I-ta-i in Hawaii 1996/09/13 Scarab Sammy Entertainment Angelique Duet 13 1998/07/30 Koei Koei Angelique Special 14 1996/03/29 Koei Koei Angelique Special 2 15 1997/04/04 Koei Koei Another Memories 1998/07/02 Starlight Marry Starlight Marry Aponashi Girls: Olympos (limited edition, three part set) 1996/12/20 Human Entertainment Human Entertainment Aqua-World Umibi Monogatari 1996/07/12 Masudaya Corporation Masudaya Corporation AquaZone (five part series) 1996/07/12 9003 9003 Arcade Gears: Pu-Li-Ru-La 16 1997/08/28 Taito Corporation Xing Entertainment Arcade Gears: Gun Frontier 1997/09/25 Taito Corporation Xing Entertainment Arcade Gears: Wonder 3 1998/03/05 Capcom Xing Entertainment Arcade Gears: Image Fight and X-Multiply 1998/08/20 Irem Xing Entertainment Arcade's Greatest Hits: The Atari Collection 1 1997/06/11 Digital Eclipse Midway Games (NA) GT Interactive (EU)Arcana Strikes 1997/12/11 Red Company Takara Area 51 1996/11/20 Mesa Logic Tantalus Interactive Midway Games (NA) GT Interactive (EU) SoftBank (JPArthur to Astaroth no Nazomakaimura: Incredible Toons 1996/08/30 Capcom Dynamix Capcom Assault Rigs 1997/09/11 Psygnosis SoftBank Assault Suit Leynos 2 1997/02/21 NCS Masaya Astal (Kisuishou Densetsu Astal JP) 1995/04/28 Sega AM7 Sega Astra Superstars 1998/08/06 Santaclaus Sunsoft Asuka 120% Limited: Burning Fest Limited 1997/10/09 Fill in Cafe ASK Kodansha Atelier Marie ver. 1.3 1997/12/11 Gust Corporation Imadio Atlantis: The Lost Tales (Atlantis: Secrets d'un monde oublié FR) 1998 Cryo Interactive Sega Ayakashi Ninden Kunoichiban Plus 1998/04/09 Zero System Sugeeya Shoeisha Ayrton Senna Personal Talk: Message for the Future 1995/04/28 Sega Sega edit BTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Baku Baku Animal 1996/??/?? Sega Sega Baldy Land 1998 Banpresto Creative Edge Baroque 1998/5/21 Sting Entertainment Sting Entertainment (JP) Bases Loaded '96: Double Header 1996 Batman Forever: The Arcade Game 1996 Batsugun 1996/??/?? Toaplan Toaplan Battle Arena Toshinden Remix 1996 Takara Battle Arena Toshinden Ultimate Revenge Attack 1996 Takara Battle Garegga 1998 Eighting/Raizing Battle Monsters 1995 Naxat Soft / Scarab Naxat Soft (JP) Acclaim (EU/US) BattleSport 1997 Unexpected Developments Acclaim Battle Stations 1997 Electronic Arts Electronic Arts Big Thanks Super Keirin 1998/??/?? Aspect, VAP VAP Black Dawn 1996 Black Fire 1995 Black/Matrix 1998 Flight Plan Interchannel Blast Chamber 1996/12/20 Attention To Detail Activision Blast Wind 1997/01/17 Technosoft Technosoft Blazing Dragons 1996 Blazing Heroes 1996 Blue Breaker: Ken yori mo Hohoemi o 1997 Bottom of the 9th 1996 Brain Dead 13 1996 Break Point Tennis 1996 BreakThru! 1995 Bubble Bobble featuring Rainbow Islands 1996 Bubble Symphony 1997 Bug! 1995 Bug Too! 1996 Bulk Slash 1997 Burning Rangers 1998 Bust-a-Move 2: Arcade Edition 1996 Bust-a-Move 3 1997 edit CTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Capcom Generation 1 Capcom Capcom Capcom Generation 2 Capcom Capcom Capcom Generation 3 Capcom Capcom Capcom Generation 4 Capcom Capcom Capcom Generation 5 (Street Fighter Collection NA/EU) Capcom Capcom Casper Center Ring Boxing Chaos Control Chaos Seed Cho Aniki: Kyuukyoku Muteki Ginga Saikyou Otoko Christmas Nights Clockwork Knight Clockwork Knight 2 ClockWorks 1996 Tokuma Shoten Coin Puzzle Moujiya College Slam Command & Conquer Congo The Movie: The Lost City of Zinj Contra: Legacy of War Corpse Killer: Graveyard Edition Cotton 2 Cotton Boomerang Courier Crisis Creature Shock: Special Edition Crime Wave Criticom Croc: Legend of the Gobbos The Crow: City of Angels Crusader: No Remorse Crypt Killer Culdcept Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness Cyberia Cyber Speedway edit DTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released D Darius II Darius Gaiden Dark Legend Dark Savior Dark Seed Dark Seed II Darklight Conflict Daytona USA 1995 (PAL/USA) 1994 (Japan) Sega AM-2 Sega Daytona USA: Championship Circuit Edition (Daytona USA: Circuit Edition (Japan)) 1996/11 (PAL) 19961126November 26, 1996 (NTSC) 19970124January 24, 1997 (Japan) Sega AM-2, Sega AM7 R&D Sega Daytona USA CCE NetLink Edition 1998/2/16 Sega AM-2, Sega AM7 R&D Sega DeathMask 1996/2/16 Vantan International Tennou Koujou / Electric Dreams Vantan International Tennou Koujou Dead or Alive DecAthlete Athlete Kings PAL DecAthlete Japan DecAthlete NTSC 1995 (PAL) 19960712July 12, 1996 (Japan) 1996 (USA) Sega Sega Defcon 5 Deep Fear Derby Stallion Desire Destruction Derby Detana TwinBee Yahoo! Deluxe Pack Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers 1997/11/13 Atlus Atlus Dezaemon 2 Die Hard Arcade Die Hard Arcade PAL Die Hard Arcade NTSC Dynamite Deka Japan Die Hard Trilogy Digital Monster Ver. S: Digimon Tamers Digimon BOX Light & Dark Digital Pinball: Last Gladiators Digital Pinball: Necronomicon Dinosaur Island Dinosaur Island Trailer Discworld Terry Pratchett's Discworld PAL English full title Discworld Japanese 1995 Psygnosis Perfect Entertainment Discworld II: Missing Presumed...!? Mundodisco II: ¿Presuntamente Desaparecido? Spanish language Discworld II: Vermutlich vermisst...!? German language Discworld 2: Mortellement VotreFrench language Discworld II: Mortality Bytes US region title; NOTE: Saturn Discworld II had no NTSC release 1997 Tantalus Entertainment Perfect Entertainment DoDonPachi DonPachi Doom Double Switch Doukoku Soshite... Doukyuusei 2 Dragon Force Dragon Force II (Japan only) Dragon Ball Z: Legends Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butoden DragonHeart: Fire & Steel Dragon Knight 4 Duke Nukem 3D Dungeons & Dragons Collection D-Xhird edit ETitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Earthworm Jim 2 Elevator Action Returns Enemy Zero EVE: Burst Error EVE: The Lost One edit FTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released F1 Challenge Falcom Classics Falcom Classics II Falcom Classics Collection Fantastep Farland Saga Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory FIFA: Road to World Cup 98 FIFA Soccer '96 FIFA Soccer '97 Fighter's History Dynamite Fighters Megamix Fighting Vipers Final Fight Revenge Fire Pro Wrestling S: 6 Men Scramble Formula Karts Special Edition Frankenstein: Through the Eyes of the Monster Frank Thomas' Big Hurt Baseball Free Talk Studio ~Mari no Kimama na O-Shaberi~ Fushigi no Kuni no Angelique Firestorm: Thunderhawk 2 edit GTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Gakko no Kaidan Galactic Attack (Layer Section JP) 1995/??/?? Taito Corporation Acclaim (NA/EU) Taito Corporation (JP) Galaxy Fight Gal Jan Gekirindan Gex Ghen War Godzilla Gokujou Parodius: Deluxe Pack Golden Axe: The Duel Gotha Gotha II (Heir of Zendor in the US)| Gotha World Grand Slam Grandia Grandia: Digital Museum Gradius Deluxe Pack Grid Runner Groove on Fight: Gouketsuji Ichizoku 3 Guardian Force Guardian Heroes Gungriffon Gungriffon II Gunbird edit HTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Hang-On GP '95 Hang-On GP '96 Hardcore 4x4 Heir of Zendor (Gotha II in Japan) Herc's Adventures HeXen Hi-Octane February, 1996 Bullfrog Electronic Arts High Velocity: Mountain Racing Challenge Highway 2000 Hissatsu! Hop Step Idol The Horde The House of the Dead Hyper 3D Pinball Hyper Duel edit ITitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Impact Racing July, 1996 Funcom JVC Musical Industries Europe The Incredible Hulk: The Pantheon Saga 20 November, 1996 Attention To Detail Eidos Interactive Independence Day 11 March, 1997 Radical Entertainment Fox Interactive In the Hunt 1995 Irem Kokopeli Digital Studios Iron Man and X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal 1996 Realsports/Realtime Associates Acclaim Iron Storm JP September 22, 1995 NA April 1, 1996 Sega JP Sega NA Working Designs Isto é Zico: Jiko no Kangaeru Soccer (interactive movie) 22 March, 1996 Mizuki edit JTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Jewels of the Oracle Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius Johnny Bazookatone Jonah Lomu Rugby Jurassic Park: The Lost World edit KTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Keio Flying Squadron 2 1996/??/?? Victor Entertainment Victor Entertainment Killing Time Kingdom Grand Prix King of Fighters '95, The 1996 SNK JP SNK EU SEGA Europe King of Fighters '96, The King of Fighters '97, The Konoyo no Hate de Koi o Utau Shoujo YU-NO Kouryuu Densetsu: Elan Doree Krazy Ivan Kuuso Kagaku Sekai Gulliver Boy Keriotosse! edit LTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Last Bronx Langrisser I & II Langrisser III Langrisser IV Langrisser V: The End of Legend Langrisser Tribute Layer Section II (RayStorm) Legend of Oasis Lego Racers Lemmings 3D Linkle Liver Story Loaded Lost World, The: Jurassic Park Lucienne's Quest Lunacy Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete edit MTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Machi Machine Head Madden NFL 97 Madden NFL 98 Madou Monogatari Magic Carpet Magic Knight Rayearth Magic School Lunar! Mansion of Hidden Souls Manx TT SuperBike Maria Marvel Super Heroes Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Mass Destruction Maximum Force MechWarrior 2: 31st Century Combat Mega Man 8 Mega Man X3 Mega Man X4 Metal Black Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001 Mighty Hits Minnesota Fats: Pool Legend Mizubaku Daibouken Mobile Suit Gundam Mobile Suit Z Gundam: Kouhen Mobile Suit Z Gundam: Zenpen Mobile Suit Gundam: Gihren's Greed Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny Vol. 1 Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny Vol. 2 Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny Vol. 3 Mortal Kombat II Mortal Kombat Trilogy Mr. Bones Mystaria edit NTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Nanatsu Kaze no Shima Monogatari NASCAR 98 NBA Action '96 NBA Action '98 NBA Jam Extreme NBA Jam T.E. NBA Live '97 NBA Live '98 The Need for Speed Nemesis: The Wizardry Adventure Next King: Koi no Sennen Oukoku NFL '97 NFL Quarterback Club '96 NFL Quarterback Club '97 NHL '97 NHL '98 NHL All-Star Hockey NHL All-Star Hockey '98 NHL Powerplay '96 Nights into Dreams... Night Striker S Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge Nonomura Byouin no Hitobito Norse by Norsewest edit OTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Off-World Interceptor Extreme Olympic Games: Atlanta 1996 Olympic Soccer Out Run 1996/??/?? Sega AM2 Sega edit PTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Pandemonium Panzer Dragoon Panzer Dragoon II Zwei Panzer Dragoon Saga JP January 29, 1998 NA April 30, 1998 PAL 1998 Team Andromeda Sega Pebble Beach Golf Links PGA Tour 97 Phantasmagoria Phantasy Star Collection Pia Carrot e Youkoso!! Pocket Fighter Policenauts Powerslave/Exhumed (Seireki 1999: Pharaoh no Fukkatsu JP) Primal Rage Princess Crown Princess Maker 2 Princess Quest Pro Pinball: The Web Pro Yakyuu: Greatest Nine '98 PTO II Purikura Daisakusen Puyo Puyo 2 Puyo Puyo Sun edit QTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Quake Quantum gate Quarterback Attack edit RTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Radiant Silvergun Rampage World Tour Rayman Real Bout Fatal Fury Real Bout Fatal Fury Best Collection Real Bout Fatal Fury Special Real Sound: Kaze no Regret Resident Evil Return Fire Return to Zork Revolution X Riglord Saga 2 Rise 2: Resurrection Riven Road Rash RoboPit Robotica Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV: Wall of Fire Ronde 1997/10/30 Multimedia Intelligence Transfer Atlus Roommate Complete Box Ryougae Puzzle Moujiya Ryouko Inoue Chatting Room edit STitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Sagaia (Darius II) Sakura Taisen Sakura Taisen 2 Samurai Shodown III: Blades of Blood Samurai Shodown IV: Amakusa's Revenge Saturn Bomberman Scorcher The Scottish Open: Carnoustie Virtual Golf Scud: The Disposable Assassin Sega Ages Volume 1 Sega Rally Championship Sega Screams Volume 1 Sega Touring Car Championship Sega Worldwide Soccer '97 Sega Worldwide Soccer '98 Segata Sanshiro Shinkenyugi Sexy Parodius Shanghai: Triple Threat Shellshock Shienryu Shining Force III Scenario 1 JP December 11, 1997 EU June 1998 NA August 1998 Scenario 2 JP April 29, 1998 Scenario 3 JP September 23, 1998 Camelot Software Planning Sega Shining the Holy Ark JP 20 December 1996 EU 14 June 1997 NA 30 June 199717 Sonic! Software Planning17 JP SEGA NA Sega of America EU SEGA Europe Shining Wisdom JP 21 July 1995 NA 26 June 1996 EU July 199618 Sonic! Software Planning JP Sega NA Working Designs EU Sega Europe19 Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 1995/12/25 Atlus Atlus Shinobi Legions Shinseiki Evangelion: 1st Impression Shinseiki Evangelion: 2nd Impression Shinseiki Evangelion: Koutetsu no Girlfriend Shockwave Assault Silhouette Mirage SimCity 2000 Skeleton Warriors Skull Fang Ku-u-ga Gaiden Sky Target Slam 'n Jam '96 Featuring Magic & Kareem Slayers Royal Slayers Royal 2 Snatcher Soccer RPG: Become the coach for the national team! Soldnerschild Sonic 3D Blast NA November 30, 1996 EU February 1997 JP October 14, 1999 Traveller's Tales Sega Sonic Jam JP June 20, 1997 NA July 31, 1997 EU August 28, 1997 Sonic Team Sega Sonic R NA October 27, 1997 EU November 1997 JP December 4, 1997 Traveller's Tales Sega Solar Eclipse Solo Crisis Soukyugurentai Sound Novel Tsukūru 2 JP September 25, 1997 ASCII ASCII Soviet Strike Space Harrier Space Hulk: Vengeance of the Blood Angels Space Invaders Space Jam Spot Goes To Hollywood Star Fighter Steam Hearts Steep Slope Sliders The Story of Thor 2 Street Fighter Alpha Street Fighter Alpha 2 Street Fighter Alpha 3 Street Fighter Collection Street Fighter: The Movie Street Racer Strikers 1945 Strikers 1945 II Striker '96 Suikoden Super Adventure Rockman Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo Super Robot War F Super Robot War F Final Swagman edit TTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Tactics Ogre Tamagotchi Park Tenant Wars Tempest 2000 Tengai Makyou: Daiyon no Mokushiroku Ten Pin Alley Tetris Plus Tetris S Theme Park Three Dirty Dwarves Thunder Force V: Perfect System (Lightning Force-US) ThunderStrike 2 Tilt! Time Commando Titan Wars TNN Motorsports Hardcore 4X4 Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You Tomb Raider True Pinball Tunnel B1 (Finalist JP) Twinkle Star Sprites edit UTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released UEFA Euro 96 England Uno DX Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Ultraman: Hikari no Kyojin Densetsu The Unsolved edit VTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Valora Valley Golf Vampire Savior Vandal Hearts Virtua Cop Virtua Cop 2 Virtua Fighter 2 1996 AM2 Sega (NA/EU/JP) Samsung (Korea) Virtua Fighter Kids Virtua Fighter Remix Virtua Racing Virtual Casino Virtual Hydlide Virtual On Sega (NA/EU/JP) Samsung (Korea) Virtual Open Tennis Virus VR Golf '97 VR Soccer edit WTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Wachenröder 1996 Waku Waku 7 Warcraft II: The Dark Saga 1997 Blizzard Electronic Arts (EU & NA), Electronic Arts Victor (JP) Whizz Williams Arcade's Greatest Hits Willy Wombat Wing Arms Winning Post Winter Heat '98 wipEout 1996 Psygnosis Psygnosis wipEout 2097 1997 (EU), 1998 (JP) Psygnosis Psygnosis Wizardry: Llylgamyn Saga Wolf Fang World Cup Golf: Professional Edition World League Soccer 98 World Heroes Perfect World Series Baseball World Series Baseball 2 World Series Baseball '98 Worldwide Soccer: Sega International Victory Goal Edition Worms WWF In Your House WWF WrestleMania: The Arcade Game edit XTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released X Japan Virtual Shock 001 1995/10/20 Sega Sega X-Men vs. Street Fighter 1997/11/27 Capcom Capcom X-Men: Children of the Atom 1995/11/22 Capcom Rutubo Games Acclaim Entertainment (NA/EU) Capcom (JP) Xian Jian Qi Xia Zhuan Senken KikyoudenJP 1999/03/04 SoftStar SoftStar edit YTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Yakyuuken Special, The: Konya wa 12 Kaisen (Unlicensed) 1995/07/28 Societa Daikanyama Societa Daikanyama Yellow Brick Road 1996/08/30 Synergy, Inc. Acclaim Entertainment Yoshimoto Mahjong Club 1998/12/17 Psikyo Psikyo Yoshimura Shougi 1998/03/26 Konami Konami Youen Denshi Mahjong Yuugi Gal Jan 1996/08/09 Warashi Warashi Yumimi Mix Remix 1995/07/21 Game Arts Game Arts Yuukyuu Gensoukyoku 1997/07/18 Starlight Marry ISCO MediaWorks, Inc. Yuukyuu Gensoukyoku 2nd Album 1998/02/26 Starlight Marry ISCO MediaWorks, Inc. Yuukyuu Gensoukyoku ensemble 1998/12/10 Starlight Marry MediaWorks, Inc. Yuukyuu Gensoukyoku ensemble 2 1999/02/18 Starlight Marry MediaWorks, Inc. Yuukyuu Gensoukyoku Hozonban: Perpetual Collection 2000/12/07 Starlight Marry MediaWorks, Inc. Yuukyuu no Kobako: Official Collection 1997/12/11 Starlight Marry MediaWorks, Inc. Yuushun Classic Road 1997/03/14 Progress Victor Entertainment edit ZTitle (Alternate Titles) Release date Developer Publisher Regions released Z20 1998 Bitmap Brothers, The GT Interactive Zap! Snowboarding Trix 1997/02/21 Atelier Double Pony Canyon Zap! Snowboarding Trix '98 1997/12/18 Atelier Double Pony Canyon Zen Nihon Pro Wrestling featuring Virtua 1997/10/23 Scarab Sega Zenkoku Seifuku Bishoujo Grand Prix: Find Love 1997/10/02 TamTam Lyceen Daiki Zero Divide: The Final Conflict 1997/11/20 ZOOM Inc. ZOOM Inc. Zero4 Champ DooZy-J Type-R 1997/06/20 Media Rings Media Rings Zoku Gussun Oyoyo 1997/02/28 Irem Banpresto Zoku Hatsukoi Monogatari: Shuugaku Ryokou 1998/12/03 Koga Game Factory Tokuma Shoten Zoop 1996/11/29 Hookstone Media Quest Zork Collection 1998/03/12 Activision Shoeisha Zork I: The Great Underground Empire 21 1996/03/15 Activision Shoeisha games listed also and the console has sold 9.5 million+ units to date http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sega_Saturn#cite_note-9.5mil-2